1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medical devices, and in particular to an ampule shield.
2. Background Information
Homan U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,073 discloses a package for enabling a user to mix a diluent with a hazardous material and then fill a syringe with the resultant solution without endangering the immediate environment which comprises an elastomerically stoppered glass vial containing the material and a sealed transparent plastic bag enclosing the vial and having a septum means therein to sealingly receive the needle of a diluent containing syringe therethrough as the needle moves through the stopper of the vial to provide a seal when the needle is withdrawn.
Fournier et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,769 also discloses a package for enabling a user to mix a diluent with a hazardous material and then fill a syringe with the solution without endangering the immediate environment, but this package requires that the package container after opening interengage with the packaged device (having means for cooperating with a medicament vial for use therewith) to provide a sealed interior space in which means for cooperating with a vial is operable to cooperate with a vial contained in the space.
Kolber et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,214 discloses a system for separately storing and subsequently mixing the contents of at least two containers in one of the containers which comprises two containers, a syringe assembly attached to the second container and extending between the two containers, and an adapter connecting the first container or vial to the syringe assembly wherein a skirt member circumscribes the outside of the vial and has rachet means that cooperates with complementary rachet means on the adapter to prevent disengagement of the vial from the adapter.